The Furry Beast Leaves
by Reboo
Summary: Sequel to Furry Beast, and a prequel of sorts to my untitled fic.


The Furry Beast Leaves

by Reboo

email: rlw1985@hotmail.com

It had been a couple of weeks since Lucrezia had seen her furry friend, who she had named Isaiah, so on her walk she decided to stop and see him. Her sister had been taking water to the dog lately, and she loved to hear how her friend was doing and had ordered her sister to tell her how he was doing.

Isaiah had stayed happy while she was away, she was happy about that. Just the idea of her best friend being happy brought a smile to her face as she could recall how unhappy the dog was before they met. She skipped the rest of the way to Isaiah through the greenery and he greeted her with jumps and bounds, leaping on top of her when she came close enough. 

"So how ya doin," Lucrezia asked as the dog calmed down enough to let her pet him. She flipped her hand palm over and allowed the dog to lick her hand, relishing in the feeling of the giggles that were making their way up her throat. "Can I take that as good." she said smiling, kneeling down and petting the dogs fur with her other hand. "Would you like to go for a walk, huh, I thought a walk with you would be a wonderful idea for today." She said still smiling brightly, as Isaiah continued to lick her hand.

"Now you're going to be nice right," she said apprehensively. Even though Lucrezia had become friends with him, she was still jumpy and nervous around him on occasion. Some fears about dogs she had just not been able to overcome, as easily as she thought she would.

The dog whimpered and rolled his head into her hand. "All right then," she said smiling once more and she quickly switched the chains on the dogs collar, the main one with the walking one she had gotten. "Off we go then Lucrezia said excitedly and the strong dog began to head her on a walk. She never was quite able to control him. He would drag her around really if he wanted too. The blocks on the other end of his chain had been drug around before. She could tell by the marks in the ground, but being drug was not a sensation she wished to have.

They walked for a good while, enjoying their company. Occasionally Lucrezia would whisper 'whoa,' or 'slow down', but that was really it for talking. She simply liked the company and the scenery. When they came back she made haste to switch the chains, before Isaiah knew what she was doing, and she went and grabbed him some more water before talking off for dinner at her house.

Dinner was serene, and much more quiet then normal making Lucrezia a little edgy during the meal, but she dealt with it. That night she slept well, and decided to go visit her friend again in the morning, she really did like having that dog around.

Only the next day when she went to see him, he wasn't there. She looked everywhere throughout the forest and garden. His cement blocks, chains, and everything the dog seemed to own were missing as well. Down trodden she came back to where her friend had been only the day before and fell to the ground burying her face in her hands. Lucrezia was dangerously close to tears but she bit them back. crying was a sign of weakness, and she would not admit that she was weak. 

She had become dependent on the friendship of the dog and it had made her weak somehow she believed. She still wished her friend was here however, with her, and nice and happy. She missed Isaiah so much already it seemed, but she hadn't said goodbye, and their was no way to know that he had been leaving. That seemed to make it all the more worse. 

Where had he gone to she wondered. It took a while but finally Lucrezia calmed down, and she dragged herself to her feet and dusted off her clothes. It would not be doing any good to be going home in dirty clothes, she'd simply receive a reprimand for getting herself dirty. 

Before she entered her home she made a stop at the gardeners shed, more like a small house to her, but oh well. Lucrezia washed her face and hands trying in cane to forget that her best friend was gone, as well as harshly scrubbing the dirt off. 

When she did enter it was with a heavy heart, she didn't like being at home much anymore. Carelessly she walked over to her bag and started tummatging for her book that held some of her writing stories. 

"What are you looking for," her sister said walking in and bending over her.

"My book," she answered simply. There was no need to tell why she was looking for it.

"Oh, that." her sister answered carelessly standing back up. "Dad found it. Read some of your stuff too. He was wondering when you got the time to write it, but don't worry I didn't tell him anything." her sister answered and left.

Lucrezia gulped. Her father had read her stories, and asked questions, not a good thing. She jumped up suddenly and ran for her room. Her main notebook had been left there, she hadn't taken it with her. Silently she prayed her father had not found it. She sighed deeply when she found her notebook was where it should be and hugged it to her chest. 

Her father had not read it after all. That was certainly for the better. The notebook she now held to her chest felt almost sacred now, and she vowed never to leave it alone again and give her father a chance to investigate what went through her mind. Everything she seemed to write was in one way or another a metaphor for something. Her father reading it would be dangerous to her health. 

Today she had lost her best friend, she would not lose her writing as well. It was the only thing keeping her sane on most accounts. If she could not write, there was no point to life, no meaning to existence. She closed the door and plopped down onto her bed, hugging the book ever so more dearly to her. It would be her best friend from now on, more then ever before. It would maintain her existence, and never again she vowed would she let herself become anything close to weak.

A/N: Reviews would be awesome. This is a continuation to Furry Beast and a prequel of sorts to my untitled fic. 


End file.
